20 manières d'ennuyer quelqu'un
by Tanafia1992
Summary: Venez découvrir plusieurs façons d'ennuyer n'importe quel personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter! Humour garanti. :-) TRADUCTION - merci à Small-she-wolf pour son aide.
1. Voldemort

**Salut à tous!**

**Je ne possède aucun droit sur cette fic : les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à bexybooblue qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic. =)**

**Je tiens à préciser que je suis débutante, c'est ma première traduction. Ca ne sera donc peut-être pas parfait ) j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont justifiées, ainsi que vos conseils )**

**Retrouvez le lien de l'original sur mon profil.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**20 manières d'agacer Voldemort :**

- **Demandez-lui** pourquoi ses plans ratent **toujours**

- **Faites-lui** **lire** une histoire pour vous endormir

- **remettez en question** le fait qu'il ne peut pas tuer un bébé (**référence à Harry**)

- **Soulignez** le fait que sa mère était une traitre à son sang car elle a épousé un moldu

- **Suppliez-le** de faire un duo avec vous

- **Demandez-lui** de nourrir votre chat pendant que vous partez en vacances

- **Demandez-lui** pourquoi il n'arrive pas à battre Dumbledore en duel.

- **Parlez-lui** à propos du fait que Bellatrix le poursuit partout.

- **Lancez** une rumeur à propos de Lucius et lui

- **Achetez-lui** une perruque

**- Kidnappez** Naguini et refusez de la rendre jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de signer un traité de paix avec Harry Potter.

**- Soulignez** le fait que les moldus sont plus intelligents que les sang-purs

- **Dites-lui** que ses partisans sont inutiles

- **Enquiquinez-le** pour de la crème glacée

- **Rappelez-lui** toutes les fois ou Harry Potter l'a battu

- **Peignez** sa chambre en rose

- **Cachez** son ours en peluche

- **Appelez** son serpent « **Dude** »

- **Dites à tout le monde** que c'est un gros ours en peluche

- Soyez **Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**La version originale fait 40 chapitres pour le moment, j'essaierai de publier régulièrement !**

**A très vite.**

**Tanafia1992.**


	2. Harry Potter

**Voilà la suite ! merci pour vos reviews, mises en favoris etc !**

**RAPPEL : les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à bexybooblue qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic. =) (lien original sur mon profil). Je rajouterai maintenant des petits commentaires entre parenthèses, histoire de m'amuser !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

20 manières d'agacer **Harry Potter** :

**Faites-lui** lire un Drarry (**et observez attentivement sa réaction**)

**Volez-lui** son hibou (**Ainsi il ne recevra plus son courrier mouhahaha… !)**

**Prenez** son balai et partez faire une balade (**Profitez-en pour tester sa vitesse mais ne prenez pas le temps de vous coiffer avant !**)

**Fixez** longuement sa cicatrice ( **C'est ce qui fait son charme vous ne trouvez pas ?**)

**Vendez** ses photos à la gazette du sorcier (**Ils manquent parfois de potins et de photos intéressantes les pauvres**…)

**Demandez-lui** pourquoi il déteste Voldemort (**Ou comment rappeler de mauvais souvenirs !**)

**Offrez-lui** un serpent comme animal de compagnie (**Vu qu'il parle le fourchelang il aura quelqu'un avec qui faire la conversation **!)

**Achetez-lui** du gel pour les cheveux (**Ou apprenez-lui à se coiffer quitte à raser la touffe**…)

**Habillez-vous** comme lui (**Vêtements trop grands, démodés et pas très *sexy*, un tue l'amour ?**)

**Renommez** Halloween « **Le jour ou Harry Potter aurait dû être tué** » (**Et exiger que ce jour devienne férié, héhé !)**

**Demandez-lui** s'il a des picotements quand Voldemort est proche de lui (**si vous le voyez hurler à la mort vous aurez la réponse**.)

**Racontez** à tout le monde qu'il est l'enfant de Severus et Lily (**Mais pour sa santé mentale, si c'était le cas il serait préférable que ça reste secret** !)

**Suggérez-lui** de se fiancer avec Voldemort (**Un couple pour le moins surprenant mais qui fera de beaux enfants ! Ok je connais la sortie**…)

**Rappelez-lui** qu'il est lié aux Dursley (**Et partez en courant :P**)

**Réveillez-le** toutes les minutes (**Au moins il n'aura pas le temps de faire un cauchemar** !)

**Inscrivez-le** à des cours de potion supplémentaires (**Si Rogue veut bien de lui, mais il ne faut pas trop espérer !**)

**Regardez-le** avec envie (**Je ne ferai AUCUN commentaire là-dessus ! *sifflote***)

**Demandez-lui** de vous porter jusqu'à votre classe (**faites semblant de boiter ou de souffrir le martyr si besoin…**)

**Excluez-le** de l'équipe de quidditch (**et affirmez avoir trouvé un nouvel attrapeur pour voir sa réaction**)

Soyez **Voldemort**. (**Préparez-vous donc à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.**)

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**La version originale fait 41 chapitres pour le moment, j'essaierai de publier régulièrement !**

**A très vite.**

**Tanafia1992.**


	3. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Voilà la suite ! Un grand merci à Morgane Valdez qui a été ma première reviewveuse ! (je sais que tu attends ce personnage avec impatience :P)**

**Merci à tous pour mises en favoris etc !**

**RAPPEL : les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à bexybooblue qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic. =) (lien original sur mon profil). Je rajouterai maintenant des petits commentaires entre parenthèses, histoire de m'amuser !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**20 manières d'agacer Bellatrix Lestrange :**

**Dites-lui** que Voldy est amoureux e vous (**avec un petit sourire sadique en coin histoire de la faire chier^^**)

**Essayez **de lui couper les cheveux (**Coupez bien court histoire qu'elle soit méconnaissable !**)

**Demandez-lui **comment s'est passé son séjour à Azkaban (**Et si elle a rencontré quelqu'un, héhé^^)**

**Invitez-la **à assister au mariage de Tonks et Lupin (**et confisquez lui sa baguette)**

**Evoquez **le mariage de sa sœur avec un moldu (**et pétez une bonne durite**)

**Dites-lui **votre façon de penser en affirmant que la marque des ténèbres est stupide, inutile (**Préparez-vous à une attaque de mangemorts si elle est de mauvaise humeur^**^)

**Appelez-la **Trixie (**Trop affectueux !**)

**Demandez-lui **de vous chanter une berceuse, insistez jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte (**prévoyez des bouchons pour ne pas devenir sourds**)

**Moquez-vous **d'elle (**en particulier de son rire qui ferait se redresser un mort^^**)

**Dites-lui **que Voldemort n'est qu'un sang mêlé** (pour quelqu'un qui déteste les moldus quelle honte !)**

**Rasez-lui **les sourcils n'importe comment** (elle n'est pas assez laide comme ça ?)**

**Racontez** à tout le monde qu'elle est en couple avec Rogue** (bizarrement ça n'étonnerait personne !)**

**Piquez-lui **sa baguette** (Et lancez lui un endoloris par la même occasion ! *se frotte les mains*)**

**Planquez **tous ses vêtements** (et faites la chanter pour qu'elle vous supplie à genoux :D )**

**Demandez-lui **pourquoi ses dents sont dégoutantes **(et conseillez-lui un bon dentiste par la même occasion ) ) **

**Répétez-lui qu'un moldu est plus intelligent qu'un sang-pur (on se demande ce qu'elle a dans la tête cette quiche !)**

**Embêtez-la **avec une cuillère **(ou prenez une fourchette et piquez-lui les fesses !)**

**Ordonnez-lui **de se cacher ici** (et baillonez-la !)**

**Utilisez **sa manche comme mouchoir** (et mettez un max de morve ! *rire sadique*)**

**Dites-lui** que Lucius est un meilleur mangemort qu'elle (**non, encore plus con** !)

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Je ne posterai pas de suite demain, je suis de baptême et donc absente toute la journée^^**

**La version originale fait 41 chapitres pour le moment, j'essaierai de publier régulièrement !**

**A très vite.**

**Tanafia1992.**


	4. Lucius Malefoy

**Voilà la suite après un samedi vraiment mouvementé! Un grand merci à Morgane Malefoy et à Griseldis pour vos reviews qui m'ont bien fait rigoler !**

**RAPPEL : les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à bexybooblue qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic. =) (lien original sur mon profil). Je rajouterai maintenant des petits commentaires entre parenthèses, histoire de m'amuser !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**20 manières d'agacer Lucius Malefoy :**

**Peignez** son visage en bleu (Trop sexyyyy ! *Bave*)

**Suppliez-le **de vous acheter un poney** (et roulez-vous par terre en hurlant à la mort pour qu'il cède *-*)**

**Mettez **le feu à ses cheveux** (et argumentez comme quoi ses cheveux sont trop longs et qu'il va finir par attraper des poux :p )**

**Mettez une raclée **àson fils au quidditch (**Vu son piètre niveau ça va pas être dur** !)

**Faites-lui **faire votre boulot à la maison** (Fainéant !)**

**Dites-lui** qu'un troll est beaucoup plus beau que lui **(Et encore c'est trop gentil^^)**

**Mettez** son paon en vente (**Et signalez un cas de maltraitance au passage )** )

**Demandez-lui **comment c'était l'enfer à Serpentard **(Petite hésitation sur cette traduction…)**

**Appelez-le **crétin, idiot** (Con, abruti, mal élevé…)**

**Rendez **la liberté à tous ses elfes de maison** (Il devra faire sa bouffe tout seul ? :P )**

**Obtenez **son renvoi du** ministère (si on y arrive^^)**

**Dites-lui** que Severus est le père biologique de Drago **(et la couleur de cheveux ? )**

**Tapez-lui **sur les nerfs en parlant non-stop** (jusqu'à ce qu'il vous menace de vous éclater la tête contre un mur^^)**

**Pleurnichez **jusqu'à ce qu'il vous porte sur son dos** (LOL)**

**Appelez-le **Lucy** (Transexuel ou travesti ? *se gratte la tête*)**

**Empreintez-lui **une robe et essuyez l'eau qui tombe** (tu veux une lavette ?)**

**Servez-lui **du basilic comme plat **(ça a quel gout vous croyez ?)**

**Dites-lui** comment les mangemorts sont tous tombés **(et rappelez-lui qu'il aurait dû mourir aussi)**

**Flirtez **avec Narcissa** (roulez lui un patin devant lui :D *rire sadique*)**

**Essayez **de deviner son âge**. (l'auteur écrit 150, j'aurais plutôt dit entre 60 et 90 :D *vasecacher*)**

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Le prochain chapitre sera un ajout par rapport à un personnage qui a déjà été repris ! une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ? )**

**La version originale fait 41 chapitres pour le moment, j'essaierai de publier régulièrement !**

**A très vite.**

**Tanafia1992.**


	5. Voldemort (2)

**Hello !**

**Désolé du retard de publication, je suis pas souvent chez moi actuellement ! La suite devrait arriver lundi ou mardi NORMALEMENT (à moins que j'aie le temps de traduire un autre chapitre aujourd'hui) ) après je pars en Espagne du 24 aout au 8 septembre, donc armez-vous de patience :p dommage, personne n'a sû me dire qui sera le personnage d'aujourd'hui**

**RAPPEL : les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à bexybooblue qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic. =) (lien original sur mon profil). Je rajouterai maintenant des petits commentaires entre parenthèses, histoire de m'amuser !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**20 autres manières d'agacer Voldemort :**

**Jouez **à** « ****je suis votre nez**** » (mais il en a pas :D)**

**Demandez-lui r**égulièrement si vous pouvez lui emprunter de l'argent **(n'espérez pas trop, on sait tous qu'il est radin au possible !)**

**Révélez **tous ses plans à Harry Potter **(L'effet de surprise sera amoindri !)**

**Déguisez-vous **en lui **(le masque de mort ça compte ?)**

**Piquez-lui **sa baguette et planquez la** (pourquoi ne pas la casser plutôt ?)**

**Racontez** à tout le monde qu'il est vraiment doux et gentil quand on commence à le connaître **(comment casser une réputation dans les règles de l'art ) )**

**Convertissez **Bellatrix afin qu'elle rejoigne le côté de la lumière** (traitresse comme dirait voldy !)**

**Dites-lui ** qu'il ne poura pas toujours être aussi grand que Dumbledore** (rectification il ne le sera JAMAIS !)**

**Convainquez-le** de peindre sa marque en rose **(BEURK !)**

**Envoyez lui** un poke** (on est pas sur facebook mais on va la jouer comme au poker :D ok je connais la sortie !)**

**Moquez-vous **de lui** (t'as pas de nez, t'es moche, t'as une tête en forme de planche à pain…)**

**Dites-lui** que Severus estinfidèle** (On le savait déjà !)**

**Faites-lui remarquer **que même un chaton pourrait être encore plus mauvais que lui **(un sauvage ?)**

**Piquez-lui **toutes ses fringues !** (A poil voldy à Poil !)**

**Servez-lui **du serpent frit **(Du basilic ? :D)**

**Soyez **tout simplement un moldu** (ça lui donnerait presque de l'herpès…^^)**

**Dites-lui **qu'il est vraiment stupide** (ne pas savoir tuer un bambin il faut vraiment être con !)**

**Criez-lui** dessus** (cool il finira sourd !)**

**Achetez-lu**i des vêtements moldus **(il va faire une syncope)**

**Soyez **Albus Dumbledore** (et faites votre prière ) )**

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**La version originale fait 42 chapitres pour le moment, j'essaierai de publier régulièrement !**

**A très vite.**

**Tanafia1992.**


	6. Hermione Granger

**Hello !**

**Désolé du retard de publication depuis une bonne semaine ! J'ai eu quelques soucis cette semaine et je n'étais pas motivée à écrire (ou traduire…) le prochain chapitre arrivera après mon retour de vacances soit le 9 ou le 10 septembre ) je répondrai à vos reviews en même temps car j'ai pas vraiment le temps, le chapitre est posté en vitesse…**

**RAPPEL : les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à bexybooblue qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic. =) (lien original sur mon profil). Je rajouterai maintenant des petits commentaires entre parenthèses, histoire de m'amuser !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**20 autres manières d'agacer Hermione Granger**** :**

**Mettez le feu à la bibliothèque (Heeeey !)**

**Demandez-lui **de vous aider à élever un chat ou autre animal **(et faites-lui croire que vous avez un penchant de sadisme :D)**

Si elle vous dit que c'est impossible de les élever,** dites-lui **qu'elle n'est pas aussi intelligente qu'elle ne le croit **(J'aurai pas aimé :o)**

**Kidnappez **son chat **(et faites-lui un rasage intégral ) )**

**Annoncez-lui **que le sinistros est venu la récupérer ** (Elle va nous faire une syncope notre Hermy !)**

**Possédez** un elfe de maison **(et faites-vous réprimander par la S.A.L.E )**

**Demandez-lui **régulièrement pourquoi elle n'est pas une Serdaigle **(Quelle injustice **** *soupir*)**

**Prenez ** tous ses devoirs et déchiez les sous ses yeux **(Sadiiiique !)**

**Faites-vous** passer pour Mcgonnagall et faites-lui croire qu'elle a échoué à tous ses examens **(et qu'elle doit donc redoubler :D)**

**Rasez-lui** la tête **(comme ça elle arrivera à se coiffer^^)**

**Vendez **des infos sur elle à Rita Skeeter ** (rajoutez-en un peu même !)**

**Soyez** plus intelligents qu'elle **(tout en continuant à mettre le bordel en cours :p)**

**Embrassez **Ron devant elle **(BEURK !)**

**Dites-lui **que Ron et Lavande vont très bien ensemble** (faut pas exagérer non plus !^^)**

**Faites-lui **lire un Dramione **(vous voulez des bouchons ?)**

**Demandez-lui **quand est prévu son mariage avec Drago quand Ron est dans les parages** (depuis quand il va épouser une sang de bourbe ? :o *tombe de sa chaise*)**

**Commentez **ses combats contre Ron **(tu parles, elle sait pas se battre !)**

**Choisissez **un date de mariage entre elle et Goyle** (reniez la !)**

**Inventez **des rumeurs à son sujet **(vu que personne ne l'aime elle va en chier :O)**

**Annulez **les cours pendant tout un mois **(pendant toute une année c'est bien aussi… )**

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**La version originale fait 42 chapitres pour le moment, j'essaierai de publier régulièrement !**

**A très vite.**

**Tanafia1992.**


	7. Serverus Rogue

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Désolé pour le gros retard de publication ! Pour faire bref mon ordi est tombé plusieurs fois en panne et j'ai fait la navette entre le service après-vente et chez moi pendant presque 2 mois ! Maintenant que j'ai plus de problèmes d'informatique je vais pouvoir recommencer à publier comme avant en espérant ne pas vous avoir perdu en route !**

**RAPPEL : les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Bexyblue qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire :D le lien original est sur ma fiche )**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**20 manières d'agacer Serverus Rogue :**

**Envoyez-lui** une centaine de bouteilles de shampoing (**et un produit anti-poux ? On ne sait jamais…)**

**Forcez-le **à dire « James Potter est mon dieu » (**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA xD OK je sors **!)

**Fredonnez** la musique de Batman dès que vous le croisez (**c'est quoi l'air déjà ? Quelqu'un le connait** ?)

**Donnez-lui** le numéro d'un bon psychiatre (**et priez pour qu'il n'y ait aucun meurtre !**)

Suivez-le partout **(il va devenir FOUUUUUUUUU !**)

**Caressez-lui** les cheveux (**euh…BEURK ?**)

**Faites-lui **donner à manger à un loup-garou (**Vire Greyback !**)

**Faites-lui** la conversation (**il finira par devenir sociable )**)

**Perturbez** sa classe en balançant des ingrédients un peu partout (**faire exploser des chaudrons c'est cool aussi…**)

**Répétez-lui** qu'il a besoin de se détendre (**et proposez-lui une petite binouze :D oups j'ai rien dit**)

**Demandez-lui** de vous donner un peu de la graisse qu'il a dans les cheveux (**tu veux te faire un masque de beauté ? enfin de saleté…)**

**Réveillez-le **après avoir fait un mauvais rêve (**histoire de le mettre de bonne humeur ) *ironiedusoirbonsoir*)**

**Lancez** une rumeur comme quoi c'est un vampire (**si ça se trouve il a des crocs ?)**

**Tapez-lui** dessus avec un journal (**arrête il va être sale après !)**

**Dites-lui **que Sirius a un regard de tombeur à côté de lui (**on mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes roooh !)**

**Convainquez** quelques premières années de lui faire la bise (**pas gagné !)**

**Faites-lui** croire que Drago et Harry sont amants (**mince je vais faire des cauchemars avec cette vision d'horreur !)**

**Utilisez **sa baguette pour choisir votre nouveau nez (**prend un chirurgien plutôt…)**

**Appelez-le **Servilus (**C'est épiiique !)**

**Soyez **un griffondor (**et particulièrement détestable !)**

* * *

Voilà pour la suite ! :D j'essaierai de publier la suite demain ou mardi en sachant qu'en tant que bêta-lectrice j'ai 3 chapitres à corriger !

A très vite :D

Tan'.


	8. Albus Dumbledore

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec la suite de ma traduction! Pas grand chose à raconter, je vois que j'ai perdu quelques lectrices en route! Bah alors les filles vous êtes parties ou? x) **

**Croisez les doigts pour moi demain j'ai ma réponse pour un emploi d'AVS dans une école j'espère être embauchée!**

**Rappel: les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Bexybooblue qui m'a autorisée à la traduire^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

20 manières d'agacer **Albus Dumbledore** :

**Planquez-lui** ses bonbons au citron (**Tu veux le laisser mourir de faim?)**

**Menacez-le **de lui raser la barbe (**fais gaffe si ça se trouve il a des bêtes planquées :p**)

**Appelez-le **Dumbledork (**WTF**?)

**Dites-lui** que son frère est obsédé par les chèvres (**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!**)

**Prennez** le contrôle de Poudlard **(Et virez Servilus cet incompétent!**)

**Demandez-vous **pourquoi Voldemort le déteste autant (**Une vieille querelle?**)

**Donnez-lui **une dose quotidienne de réalité (**Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il vit pas dans le monde des bisounours?^^**)

**Sautez-lui **dessus et faites-lui peur (**Fais gaffe qu'il nous fasse pas une crise cardiaque!)**

**Volez-lui **son phœnix (**et fais lui croire qu'il est mort une fois de plus…**)

**Empêchez-le** d'acheter ses bonbons au citron (**Saaale! ça se fait pas!**)

**Rejoignez **le clan de Voldemort (**3ème guerre mondiale assurée!)**

**Piquez-lui **ses lunettes (**Dumby t'es aveugle? Tu me vois pas? youuuhou! *)**

**Remettez ** en question sa relation avec Grimwarld (**c'est qui déjà? quelqu'un m'éclaire? j'ai oublié...)**

**Suppliez-le** de vous acheter un serpent (**Haha!)**

**Donnez-lui **un coup de pied dans le tibia (**vu son âge il va finir en fauteuil roulant !)**

**Peignez **tout Poudlard en vert (**Serpentard au pouvoir !)**

**Envoyez-lui** une beuglante (**qui croirait que quelqu'un peut encore lui en envoyer une?)**

**Réquisitionnez **son bureau (**Transformez-le en SexShop 8D)**

**Convainquez **Harry Potter de servir Voldemort (**faites-lui croire qu'il a été manipulé depuis le début comme dans certaines fics c'est juste excellent!)**

**Soyez **Voldemort (**Evidemment ****!)**

* * *

Voilà pour la suite ! :D

A très vite :D

Tan'.


End file.
